Judge
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Luka dibalas luka" / YunJae Fanfiction/oneShot/BoysLove/DLDR! jangan abaikan ini oce O.o


**Judge**

.

**Cast** : Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho

**By** : Anna Kim

**Disclamier **: Hanya cerita yang milik saya.

Oneshot/hurt/Angs/typo(s)/Boy x Boy/Don't like don't read!

.

.

_Luka dibalas luka_

.

.

"Tatap aku!" Yunho bicara tajam dengan nada menuntut. Tatapan marah dan penuh luka tergambar jelas diwajah namja tampan berusia 29 tahun itu. Mengesampingkan rasa belas kasih dan mungkin perasaan asing yang enggan diakuinya.

"Bunuh saja aku!" bibir plum merah Jaejoong bergetar, namja berparas menawan itu mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan asinnya air mata miliknya yang tumpah banyak tercampur dengan anyir darah yang merembes dari sela bibirnya yang terluka.

Tersiksa secara lahir batin, itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho yang melukai dirinya secara fisik dan mental.

"Membuatmu mati tidak akan cukup menghapus dosamu Kim." Bibir serupa hati Yunho berdesis tajam disertai iris musangnya yang menatap nyalang pada sosok indah yang telah dirusaknya.

_Ugh.._

Jaejoong melenguh saat tubuh manly Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuhnya hingga memutus tatuan tubuh keduanya. Dua kelopak hasel kelamnya terpejam merasakan bagian penglepasannya yang kini terasa kosong diikuti rasa perih, panas, penuh dan lengket.

Yunho menatap datar tubuh lemah bersimbah peluh dan cairan mani itu. Bagaimana kedua kaki jenjangnya bergetar dan masih berada diposisi semula. Membuka lebar, memperlihatkan cairan mani yang ditumpahkan Yunho mengalir keluar dari anal Jaejoong disertai darah.

Bagaimana kotornya tubuh sempurna itu, tubuh yang tadinya putih bersih dan sehalus pulam kini telah dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan dan juga terdapat beberapa memar.

"Apa sekarang kita impas?" hasel kelam Jaejoong menatap kosong Yunho, saat namja tampan itu kembali mengenakan pakaian, sementara Jaejoong sendiri jangankan kembali memakai pakaiannya bahkan untuk menggeser tubuhnya saja rasanya sulit. Seluruh persendian dan tulang-tulang tubuhnya seakan tak berfungsi dan lagi untuk apa dirinya menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dan kotor jika nyata-nyata dirinya sudah ternoda.

_Sreak_

Jaejoong bungkam, membiarkan saja tindakan Yunho yang mencengkram rahangnya, menatap matanya tajam dan dalam. Hanya balas menatap sepasang iris musang Yunho, Itu yang Jaejoong lakukan saat ini.

Untuk persekian detik kedua mata itu saling menatap dengan gejolak jiwa masing-masing.

"Aku sudah merusakmu. Menghancurkan harga dirimu sebagai namja. Apa ada hal lain yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini hem? Dan sekarang tubuhmu sudah tidak ada nilainya di mata wanita Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_." Yunho menyeringai puas saat mendapati tatapan luka dan putus asa yang disuguhkan dari sepasang hasel kelam itu.

"Sekarang tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa kau banggakan. Kau sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya Kim."

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit, benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa baik harta maupun harga diri. Kim Jaejoong sekarang sudah tidak bernilai.

"Bagaimana rasaku?" Jaejoong masih coba mengimbangi sikap arogan Yunho, biar bagaimanapun dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dulu tidak sembarang orang bisa melafalkan namanya dengan mudah.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, kau lebih nikmat dari pelacur manapun. Ternyata menyetubuhi keturuan ningrat sangat berbeda, meski pada kenyataanya semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan untukmu." Senyum sinis tersungging dibibir hati Yunho, tatapan merendahkan ia layangkan pada sosok cantik dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok menawan yang telah rusak itu sendirian di dalam kamar. Mengabaikan tatapan luka dan mungkin penyesalan yang terpancar dari hasel kelam Jaejoong.

Bagi Yunho semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Iris musang Yunho mengedarkan pandanganya diseluruh penjuru kamar yang 30 menit lalu ditinggalnya lengkap dengan Kim Jaejoong yang berada di dalamnya. Masih tetap sama tidak ada yang berubah. Tadinya Yunho berfikir jika sosok cantik yang dihancurkanya akan merusak benda apa saja yang ada didalam kamar namun nyatanya tidak.

Jaejoong duduk tepi tempat tidur, memunggungi Yunho masih dengan keadaan tubuh polos, hanya saja tubuh bagian bawahnya tertupi selimut yang dililitkan secara asal.

Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung berhiaskan tatto yang ditaburi ruam merah bahkan hingga pinggang rampingnya yang terekspos bebas.

Yunho terus menatap dalam diam, mencoba menerka apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu dan apa pula yang akan dilakukannya hingga iris musang Yunho tidak menemukan vas bunga kaca yang biasanya bertengger indah di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Alis Yunho mengenyrit, dan dengan cepat dirinya mampu menyimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi,

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"Kau tidak akan mati jika caramu menggorenya seperti itu,"

"Gores dengan arah vertikal maka urat nadimu akan putus seketika bahkan dokterpun akan sulit menjahit lukanya. Jika kau mau mengakhiri hidup, jangan melakukannya setengah-setengah aku tidak mau repot mengurus bekasnya."

Tangan putih pucat jaejoong bergetar, niat bulatnya yang hendak menggores pergelangan tangannya sendiri tertunda saat mendengar suara bariton itu kembali mengalun dengan nada datar dan lebih menusuk lagi. Hasel kelam Jaejoong menatap kosong pecahan vas bunga yang berhamburan di lantai hingga pandanganya kembali tertuju pada potongan vas beling ditanganya.

Bodoh.

Jaejoong merasa jika dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana cara mengakhiri hiduppun dirinya harus diajarkan oleh seseorang yang sangat membencinya. Lagi-lagi bibir plumnya yang memucat tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Jaejoong enggan memalingkan wajahnya walau hanya sekedar untuk menatap wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong membiarkan saja namja itu keluar kamar kembali meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Tetesan air hujan yang mengembun membuat buram kaca jendela. Meski angin diluar sangat ribut namun Jaejoong tak merasakan sedikitpun hembusannya. Hanya pendingin ruangan yang terasa menusuk kulitnya membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa.

'Apa kau mengejku?' Jaejoong bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri saat matanya memandang lurus kedepan dimana pot-pot bunga berjajar diteras kamar. Beberapa tangkai mawar putih berkembang indah dengan bulir air hujan yang menetes membasahi mawar itu hingga terlihat segar.

'Aku sudah layu.. tidak, sebentar lagi mati.'

_Tes_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menyamarkan rasa perih yang menyayat hati. Betapa sakit dan menyiksa. Hasel kelamnya melirik pecahan tajam yang masih dipegangnya,

"Vertikal.."

_Cres.._

Hasel kelamnya terpejam, menikmati rasa basah yang mulai turun menyetuh kulit pahanya. Tetes demi tetes hingga tumpah banyak.

Diawal tidak terasa sedikitpun hingga detik bergulir rasa sakit itu menjalar tepat di nadinya terus bergulir merembet keseluruh persendian tubuhnya.

_Tes.._

_Bruk.._

Tubuh ringkih itu tergolek, kembali terbaring diatas ranjang, membiarkan tangan kirinya terkulai hingga cairan merah pekat itu menetes jatuh menggenang di lantai.

Ingin menjerit namun tidak bisa, bahkan suaranya terasa tercekak ditenggorokan. Jaejoong sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

Kesemutan, perih, rasa pusing luar biasa. Yang mampu Jaejoong rasakan adalah hanya rasa sakit yang mendominasi.

'Biarkan ini berakhir dengan cepat,'

'_Jebbal_...'

.

.

.

_**Tiga belas tahun lalu..**_

.

_Matahari yang bersinar terik seakan hendak membakar kulit namun tak menyurutkan gemuruh bunyi alat berat yang terus meraung sadis. Tangisan dan jeritan pilu tak lagi diperdulikan bahkan keputusasaan mereka tertutupi oleh panasnya mesin penghancur yang terus menggerung. Seakan mengejek sekumpulan orang-orang tak berdaya itu._

_Meluluh lantakkan hunian yang selama ini mereka tinggali. Orang-orang bertubuh kekar dengan bringas memukuli orang lemah yang coba untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya._

_Bagaimana kau akan diam saja saat satu-satunya tempatmu bernaung dihancurkan dan memaksamu untuk pergi. Mengusirmu bak serangga._

_Nyaris semuanya serupa puing-puing hanya tinggal satu hunian yang tersisa. Rumah senderhana di ujung jalan dengan pohon mapple kokoh yang tubuh dihalaman rumah yang membuat hunian sederhana itu terlihat asri. Ayunan dari tampar yang bergolak. Benda mati itu seakan tau jika tidak lama lagi ia akan musnah._

"_Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"_

"_Tapi masih ada orang didalam rumah itu Aeboji.." Jaejoong menatap takut pada ayahnya._

"_Kau tidak boleh lemah, tidak ada keturunan Kim bermental lemah. Jika hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini kau sudah goyah bagaimana kau akan memimpin Grup Jae G." Namja paruh baya itu merangkul bahu putra tunggalnya dengan tatapan mata tajam seolah ingin berbicara lewat tatapan dinginnya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Bahkan aku menamakan kekusaan kita atas namu Joongie. Jadi jangan kecewakan aeboji."_

_Meski ragu namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. jika Jaejoong ingin berkuasa maka dirinya harus seperti ayahnya. Group Jae G tidak akan besar jika memiliki mental lemah. _

_Benar bukan salah Aeboji sebagai penguasa Group Jae G, jika sampai orang-orang itu mati konyol. Semuanya atas kesalahan mereka sendiri. Seharusnya mereka mengambil keputusan bijak dengan mau meninggalkan hunian suka rela dan mendapatkan kompensasi._

"_Bayangankan Joongie... sebuah perumahan elit akan berdiri di sini, hal ini akan semakin memperkokoh kejayaan Group Jae G." Mr Kim menerawang jauh sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, mata tuanya menatap pemukiman yang kini sudah serupa lahan luas dengan puing-puing runtuhan bangunan diatasnya._

_Hasel kelam itu terpejam sesaat, menarik nafas dalam memastikan jika keputusannya tidak salah. Kim Jaejoong adalah putra Kim Yihan, penguasa Group Jae G yang merupakan pengusaha tersohor Asia. Satu yang pasti dirinya tidak boleh mnegecewakan ayahnya._

"_Tunggu apa lagi, ratakan bangunan itu!" Jaejoong berucap lantang yang dihadiri senyum bangga terkebang dibibir Kim Yihan._

"_Ta-pi di dalam masih ada satu orang Tuan.." supir kendaraan berat itu berucap takut._

"_Biarkan saja, itu kesalahan mereka sendiri. Merak yang berniat menghantarkan nyawa. Hancurkan sekarang!"_

_Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, pengeksekusian berlanjut hingga deru mesin kembali bergemuruh ribut._

_Bruuuummm... grekk... bruummm_

_Bruakkk... grouuukkk.. brukkkk..._

"_Arggghhhhhkkkkk..."_

_BRUUUUKKKK_

_Suara teriakan kesakitan dari dalam tersamar oleh deru mesin dan runtuhanya bangunan. Semuanya larut dalam ambisi, keegosian, keputusasaan terlebih tangisan yang sudah tak terbendung._

_Kim Yihan penguasa Group Jae G itu mengabaikan sosok remaja seusia putranya yang menangis dalam diam berdiri di antara keriuchan. Iris musangnya menyiratakn amarah dan luka yang teramat dalam._

_Dia Jung Yunho, menyaksikan bagaimana rumahnya dihancurkan dengan Aebojinya yang masih berada didalam. Berlari dan meraungpun sudah ia lakukan. Yunho mencoba menembus pertahanan guna menyelamatakn ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga yang ia miliki._

"_Aebojiiiiiii... andweeee..."_

_Tubuh kurunya memberontak ditengah dua orang yang membelenggu tubuhnya, menahan Yunho untuk tidak mendekat._

_Yunho melihat bagaimana wajah rupawan namja yang seusia dengannya itu. Bagiaman paras cantik itu tidak memiliki belas kasih sedikitpun. Hanya seraut wajah dingin dan kejam, dada berdegup cepat diringi rasa sesak yang silih berganti mengujam. Yunho dipenuhi amarah, bahkan suranya sudah habis karena tangis._

_Dia,_

_Kim Jaejoong, hanya melempar tatapan tanpa minat padanya. Yunho berharap sepasang hasel kelam itu memberikan sedikit saja pancaran rasa bersalah tidak harus belas kasih. Cukup rasa bersalah, namun nihil. Yunho tidak melihat itu._

_Dan kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat iris musang miliknya beradu tatap dengan sepasang hasel kelam nan indah namun tak berbelas kasih itu._

'_Aku bersumpah.. akan membalas kalian. Terutama Kau Kim jaejoong.. aku akan menghancurkan Grup Jae G, ayahmu dan juga dirimu. Aku pastikan itu.."_

.

.

.

_**Tiga bulan kemudian**_

.

Jemari Yunho menyetuh tulisan permanen di dinding kamarnya. Tulisan dengan sepidol hitam yang tersembunyi di sisi meja nakas. Yunho bisa saja menutupnya dengan cat baru, namun Yunho tidak melakukanya,

.

_Luka dibalas luka..._

_Sejak awal aku percaya karma itu ada, kini aku telah mendapat karma atas dosaku dan Aebojiku..._

_Bahkan seperti ini masih belum cukup,_

_Aku dan Aeboji.._

_Group Jae G, sudah terlalu banyak menumpahkan air mata dan penderitaan orang-orang.._

_Dan kau yang mengakhirnya.._

_Gomawo.. Jung Yunho..._

_Jika reinkarnasi itu ada aku berharap kita dipertemukan dalam takdir yang lebih baik_

.

Jemari panjang itu bergetar, mengusap kasar tulisan yang ditorehkan oleh Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang sangat dibencinya dan sudah di hancurkan. Namun kenapa setelah semuanya, Yunho tidak merasakan kepuasan bahkan hatinya terasa kosong dan hampa.

_Bruk,_

Namja Penguasa Group YunJae G itu terduduk lemas, setelah berhasil mengambil alih kepemilikan Group Jae G dan mengubah nama menjadi Gorup YunJae G, Menjadikan dirinya sebagai penguasa. Merubah segala bentuk monopoli dan bisnis curang dibawah kuasa Kim Yihan hingga turun pada Kim Jaejoong.

Namun bahkan Yunho masih menyertakan nama Jaejoong didalam struktural kekuasaanya. Meski Jaejoong telah menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam namun Yunho tidak mampu benar-benar menghapus nama namja berparas menawan itu.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka saling menatap, nyatanya Yunho merasakan jantungnya bedebar, namun saat itu Yunho mengartikan jika keanehan yang terjadi pada jantungnya adalah dampak dari rasa panik dan juga amarahnya.

Dan sekarang Yunho menyadari,

Sebuah rasa asing..

Rasa yang berbeda...

Kekerasan hati seorang Jung Yunhopun pada akhirnya tumbang, meskipun ia menangis bahkan meraung tidak akan merubah keadaan. Seumanya sudah berakhir.

"Jae... _hiks_.. Jae-_ah_..." Yunho berjalan dengan menyeret tubunya karena dirasa kakinya sudah tak mampu berpijak.

"Jae..."

Ditatapnya lekat paras menawan yang terbaring diam diatas ranjang. Tubuh semampianya yang berbalut tuxedo putih dengan sebuket bunga lili yang terselip di kedua tangan berlapis sarung tangan putih.

Pelan, jemari Yunho mengusap wajah putih pucat Jaejoong, mengusapnya hati-hati. Takut jika raga indah yang terlelap damai itu akan rusak.

"sepertinya disini perlu ditambahkan lilin nae BooJae..." Yunho tersenyum pahit, jarinya menyetuh leher jenjang yang terdapat sedikit retakkan dikulut putih pucat itu. Perlahan jemarinya kembali menjelajah dihelaian surai hitam Jaejoong, menyisir dengan jemarinya. Iris musangnya tertuju pada benda mungil yang terkatup rapat.

Bibir biru milik Jaejoong,

_Cup._

"Tidur yang nyenyak, aku akan menyusul. Saranghe..."

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

Mau menghujat saya karena ff ini? Atau mau bejeg-bejeg saya? Oh.. silahkan T-T, ff ini hanya pelampiasan rasa kesel saya, netbook saya akhirnya tewas. Saya ngetik ff ini pake tab keponakan (colek Mr X ) jadi mungkin makin bejibun typo(s)nya.

Dan saya tau harus tetap bertanggung jawab dengan ff **Pizza Hot!** yang saya janjikan. Tapi butuh mood yang bener-bener baik untuk mengulang kembali mengetik Juga epilog Love and hate Joongie yang kemaren penggarpannya udah sekitar 1900an words.

Oke ini musibah kecil untuk saya.

Terimaksih untuk yang mampir apa lagi sampai ninggalin jejak. Saya bikin **note** ini biar Chingudeul gak nunggu-nunggu updatean ff saya. Sekali lagi karena keterbatasan "Mianhe."

Anyeong... ^-^


End file.
